Underground
by N.V.9
Summary: Naruto is part of a village that lives beneath the earth. When their sun crystals begin dying out, the people quickly follow. Now Naruto and friends must find the surface before the beast find them. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Grandmother, tell me more."

"Alright," the blonde woman smiled as she gazed up at the earth that had become their sky. "Once long ago, before I was a child or a thought within my mother's eye, there was a sun. A sun that was brighter than the glowing crystals that covers our earthsky. It was so beautiful and so big but almost impossible to look upon. Many said to look at it would take your sight, but would that be so bad? To be the last thing you see be the most beautiful thing alive?"

"Grandmother what about the sky?"

"The sky? Yes the sky was beautiful too. It changed colors constantly. When day came, it would start off purple, pink, orange, yellow and many other small colors blending together until finally it became a bright blue. But even in the blue it would change. Sometimes it was grey when it would storm and sometimes there were clouds. Clouds that were never the same. Each one moving and forming all day long. To us the clouds were as soft as cotton. Cotton that could never be touched by human hands. The stars came out at night, each shining brighter then the last. Some forming pictures for those that looked."

"What of the earth Grandmother?"

"The earth. the earth was ever changing, never once was it the same. It wasn't this darkness that surrounds our lives now. There were trees so big they went on forever. There were mountains that reached the sky and oceans that went on beyond what an eye could see. The waters were clearer then your eyes, grandson, they were never ending. There were deserts that changed with the wind. You see, the wind wasn't always so still. Sometimes it could be fast and dangerous, destroying homes and families. Other times it was soft and gentle, rocking the young to sleep but never was it so still. Never was it dead."

"What of the animals Grandmother?"

"They were creatures to be awed, feared, respected. They were their own that everyone wished to have. There were the wild free ones, that so lucky few came in contact with. There were the tamed captured ones, that were your best friend. From scales to feathers, fur to slime, there were so many animals roaming the earth. Big. Small. They were always there."

"When did it change Grandmother?"

"It changed the day the world went dark. The sun refused to rise. Refuse to show us it's beauty. Many say the gods got jealous of sharing their biggest treasure. When the sun stopped coming, the plants began to die. When they died, the animals disappeared. When they disappeared, people got sick. It was by chance that a man found the crystals lining our homes, our walls, our earthsky. He brought us under when the air turned deadly. When the water stopped flowing, he found it below ground. Slowly people came here and started to build again. It took many years before we were finally able to adjust."

"What of the people that didn't come Grandmother?"

"No one knows. Some say the creatures that stand outside our lights got to them. Other say they lay upon the ground, nothing but skeletons."

"What do you think Grandmother?"

"I think they are gone. Just another legend passed down from generation to generation. These are all stories told to me by my own Grandmother, who gained it from her own."

"Grandmother what happens when the crystals die?"

"Why would they die? They have last us many years to die all of a sudden... but if they were to die then so do we. For without them, who keeps the creatures away that fear the light? Without them, our world goes dark and when the dark comes so does death. When the crystals die, perhaps it's time we return to the surface. Now grandson, I grow tired from all this speaking, I am not as young as I used to be."

"Good rest Grandmother."

"Thank you grandson."

Naruto walked out of the warmly lit room and into the crowd of the village. People going about their day as if nothing was off, but that is where they were wrong.

Naruto knew this so how did they not? Did they not see crystals slowly fading in light? Even now the earthsky was dimmer but no one noticed. No one saw. Looking up at his sky, he thought of his Grandmother's words.

Every time she spoke her fairy tales she always said, "Now this is just a legend to me as it is to you. To my ancestors it is said to be truth, but we all know that stories passed down are no more than a story."

Naruto wondered if she was wrong. Could these legends that were told to children be more then what they imagined? Perhaps the dying crystals were telling them it was time to return to the sky and the sun.

"Naruto, there you are! Come on, our chores wait for us." his bestfriend, Sasuke, shouted as he ran by with others his age. Naruto shook his head, trying to forget about the dying crystals and followed. It is only a legend, a story to us, the earth was always are sky, the air was never moving and the waters were never clear. Going above their earthsky was impossible. There was nothing beyond the earthsky. These crystals will light the way for centuries to come...


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story**

Naruto stood beside his best friend as they piled rocks. Rocks that were to form a new dam. In his group was made up of six people. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, himself, and Neji. No matter what chore they did they were always with him. Each of them were the closest of friends. They joked and played or they worked in complete silence, no matter what though, they were friends. If they fought, the others would provoke them and if one was down, they do all that they could to cheer him up.

Today, they worked in silence. Each wanting to finish the task that was given to them. No one liked working on the dam but with the other dam filling up, they needed a new place to put the water.

"How much longer before we can rest?" Kiba asked wiping his brow. "My arms hurt and I'm going to die of thirst."

"How can you die of thirst if you keep drinking all of our water?" Shikamaru demanded resting his hands on his hip. "You can't."

"I could!"

"Explain that one to me?" Sasuke glared, leaning against his pick. "How can you die of thirst if every five seconds your drinking from the bucket?"

"It could happen!" Kiba said stubbernly.

"Not really." Neji huffed, resting his hands on his knees. "My hands are killing me. I think they are protesting."

"Mine too." Shino said still moving rocks to the new pile.  
"At least we don't have to carry them across the village." Naruto said picking up another rock and tossing it on to the pile that grew then shrunk as others took them away. Using his discarded shirt he wiped his neck.  
"Naruto, man keep doing that and the girls are going to faint." Kiba snickered as he waved to their blushing female friends as they passed by. "Ino is a beauty."

"And she's going to be my beauty." Shikamaru glared and then blushingly added, "As soon as I ask her to."

"If she stops looking at Naruto," Sasuke added in.

"You only say that because you want to be the only one looking at him." Kiba smirked as Sasuke blushed and glared at the same time.

Naruto ignored their argument as he once again looked toward the crystals. Were they duller since this morning? Some look brighter then the others but not by much.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked following his gaze only to look back at him.

"Do they look different to you?" Naruto asked nodding toward their sky.

"The crystals? No... should they?" Neji asked confused as he took a drink of water.

"They seem... Dull." Naruto whispered with a frown.

"Naruto, you're imagining things." Shino said, breaking up the fight between the other teens. "They look the same as normal."

"No..." How could they not see it? It was right there in front of their faces.

"I think you're losing it man." Kiba joked.

"I guess." Naruto forced a grin as he tried to shake off the bad feeling. "Come on, this dam isn't going to finish itself. "

"When are we going to be done?" Kiba groaned, turning back to the wall of stone.

"When they ring the bell for dinner." Neji sighed.

Without farther delay, all six got back to work. Two hours later the bell rang. With a pleased cry from Kiba they began to make their way down the stone, leaving their tools for later use. Just as Naruto was about to jump the small distance down, the floor began to shake. With a cry of shock he lost his footing and fell upon Shino who landed on Shikamaru.

All around they heard the cries of people as they ran and tried to hide from the falling rocks. Thinking quickly, Naruto pulled his friends close together. Each of them holding on to the one next to them in fear of losing them.

Just as quickly as it started it was over. Shaking off the dirt and small pebbles that landed on them, the six stood and looked around in shock at what was once their home. Buildings were in shambles. What didn't fall in the quake was washed away by their first dam.

"Oh gods." Neji said. "Uncle!" he yelled running away from them in search of his home.

"My family!" Shikamaru yelled going in another direction, Shino and Kiba right behind him as they went to their homes.

"Itachi!" Sasuke whispered taking off toward the right.

Naruto stood there in shock, unable to go anywhere. He saw his home from where he was at or where it should have been. His mother was in there as was his father. His grandmother was in there as was well. His family was already gone. He knew this deep down in his heart. Instead of running to his home, he fell to his knees and wept silent tears. Ignoring the blood falling down his face he looked up, very few crystals were on their earthsky. The rest were spread throughout the floor or broken. He knew he was not seeing things. Why did he not try harder to make people listen?

"Naruto?" Ino called, her face dirty and stained with tears. Nodding Naruto held his hand out and pulled her crying form close to his body. Soon Sakura, Tenten, Kimimaro, Haku, Kabuto and Kakashi stood with him. Each lost in their own world, watching and waiting for others to join them.

An hour later, Itachi came with Sasuke right behind him, followed by Kiba and Hana.

Two hours later, Hinata arrived with Hanabi and Neji. Then Shino came with Sora and last came Shikamaru.

"What do we do?" Shikamaru asked quietly just looking at their village.

"We pray for their souls." Itachi finally said.

Naruto knew there was no point in finding anyone else. Out of their whole village only eighteen people lived. There was no point in burying them because all of them were already beneath the earth. To dig them out and bury them again was a sin in their village. Once beneath their floor, that is where you stayed. If moved, it was said the devil would take your soul.

As they all moved to their knees, they bowed their heads and rested their palms against the earth. Itachi led them in prayer.

After they kissed the floor Kabuto stood and turned to face them. "It is a sign to leave. The crystals are breaking. We gather what we can, take whatever crystals we can and leave. To stay were the gods no longer want us will lead to our death. Do you all agree?"

After a small silence Itachi spoke up. "Let us get what we can then. Ino, Sakura, Hanabi, gather any crystals that you can find. Kiba, Hana, Tenten, gather what food you can. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, gather water. Sora, Kimimaro, Haku, find clothing for all of us. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, you find any tools that will be of use. Kabuto, Shino and I will find any other useful supplies."

Everyone nodded, with a reminder to meet back there when they were done, they split up. When they all met up again they were ready to go. "Let's go." Itachi said to everyone.

"We never went outside our gates." Ino said fearfully hanging off of Naruto's right arm as Sasuke held tightly to Naruto's left arm. Hinata stood hand in hand with her sister and Tenten. Shino stood very close to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hana. Kakashi rested a hand on both Kimimaro's and Haku's shoulders. Sora stood close to Kabuto. Neji stood next to Itachi and Sakura.

"We have crystals, Ino." Naruto said softly, "Demons are afraid of the light."

"What if the light runs out?"

"Then we make fire." Kabuto replied. "Lets go. I don't want to be here any longer."

Everyone nodded and followed Itachi and Kabuto to the gates that kept them safe. With a gulp, the group opened the gate and took a breath before taking their first step. Neither of them looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

No one knew how long they had been traveling. All they knew was that they were exhausted, but fear drove them on. Fear made them keep going when they wished to stop. What they feared, they didn't really know. What they knew was that something was out there. At least that is what the stories said. In every story there was something that would get them if given the chance. The light crystals kept them away, but the light crystals were dying out slowly. One by one, they were left behind.

Water was disappearing along with food. The darkness around them was becoming colder then they were used to and no one knew where they were going. All they knew was to keep walking in hopes that they would find something, anything, that would keep them alive and safe.

Then out of no where Hinata became ill. Her body, unused to the cold stillness, ran with fever making it almost impossible for her to move. For sometime she kept this to herself and only when she fell and refused to wake up, did everyone else see what had happened.

"I say we move forth." Kabuto glared at Itachi. "To stay in one place, too long, will bring on the creatures."

"We can't go on without Hinata." Itachi argued back. "She is a part of our village."  
"She will be the death of us too!" Kabuto hissed, unwilling to back down. "Our peoples lives are in danger and you want to risk them for one person!"

"One person who is part of 'our people'. We are all one person a piece." Itachi snarled angrily.

Around them the rest of the group stood or sat along the rock walls. Sakura and Hana knelt near Hinata as they tried to cool her down as Hanabi cried silently beside her sister in Neji's arms.

"Yet the majority of us is still healthy and able to walk." Kabuto insisted. "Let us move on, carry her if you will but I won't stay in one place. I won't die because of anything out there and your stupidty."

"We haven't even seen anything." Kakashi said from beside Itachi. "So far the dark has been silent and unmoving."

"Which means they are waiting for us to stop." Kabuto looked into the unmoving shadows all around them. "Tell me, do you really want to die for a girl that could die any second?"

"She won't die." Tenten spoke up. "Kabuto, if we just rest a for a while surely-"

"I won't stay here!" Kabuto insisted. "I know they are out there!"  
"What exactly is out there?" Shikamaru asked. "We only heard stories of what could be out there. I have yet to see if they are true. Will whatever it is come out if we stay in one place? Or will it come out if we move? We don't know. I think you only want to move because you are afraid."  
"I am." Kabuto admitted. "I am afraid of what I can't see. I won't die for her. She is a stranger to me as are most of you. We hardly spoke, for the most of us, to one another until the day we left."  
"Which is why we should stick together." Itachi argued again. "We can't leave her."

"Then you stay." Kabuto said shocking everyone. "You stay and I'll go."  
"Kabuto-"  
"No! I won't stay here. Not in one place for too long. Only a few moments rest and we move on. That is how we planned it and that is how I plan to keep it."

"You would leave us?" Sasuke asked sitting beside a standing Naruto. "You would run away because of fear?"  
"Fear kept us locked away." Kabuto stated. "Do you want to risk the stories being true? The crystals were meant to last forever but they are fading. Our home was meant to be forever but it is gone. Things are not how they are supposed to be. Those creatures can be more then what we think they are."

"Or they can be nothing." Sasuke shot back moving closer to Naruto. "They can be nothing but a false tale."

"I won't risk that."  
"Where will you go then? You'll only enter more darkness." Neji said.

"The surface." Naruto answered softly. When everyone turned to him he went on. "Grandmother told me of the surface. If legends are true, than we just need to go up." At this everyone looked up at the rocks above.

"How do we get up there?" Ino asked unwilling to release Naruto. For some reason she felt safer being near him.

"We find a way up." Naruto stated. "We keep going until we find a path that goes higher."

"We should wait for Hinata to get better and-"

"No." Naruto said shocking everyone. "I agree with Kabuto. We can't risk everyone on one person. To stay in one place for too long is asking for trouble. If we must, we'll carry her."

"She is too ill to move." Sakura shook her head. "We can't move her in fear of her getting sicker."

"Then we split the group." Kabuto said moving toward Naruto. "I and Naruto will go on, who else would join us?"

"What!" Itachi wanted to strangle him. "We can't-"

"We can." Kabuto argued. "We are at a stand point. I say we move on and Naruto agrees with me. Itachi says we stay who agrees with him?"

"Naruto you can't mean to go?" Sasuke whispered looking up at his best friend. "It's dangerous to split the gorup."

"It's too dangerous no matter what we choose." Naruto answered looking into the shadows. "If we split up we have a better chance of finding the surface."

"But-"

"Who will go with us?" Kabuto asked again reaching for his bag. Each bag that they all had was equal in everything. Each bag was also slowly losing weight as well. "Anyone?"

"I'll go." Ino said not letting go of Naruto as he got his bag and then reached for hers as well.

"Me too." Sora said moving toward them.

"You can't be serious?" Itachi asked as Kimimaro and then Haku grabbed their bags. "You would leave us?"

"We can clear the way ahead." Naruto said. "We'll leave a path for you to follow. That way you know what way we went and you can follow after us."

"Naruto don't go." Sasuke begged his best friend, moving to stop Naruto from putting the pack on. "Please just think about this."

"Don't worry." Naruto smiled. "Stay with your brother and we'll meet up again."

"But-"

"Let's go." Kabuto said walking off with the small group.

"Naruto..." Sasuke watched in shock as his best friend turned and left.  
"I'll go too." Hana said quickly grabbing her bag. "Just in case they need someone with experiance as a doctor."

Before anyone could stop her, she ran after the glowling lights. Seconds later Tenten ran as well leaving everyone else to watch in shock.

Finally Itachi turned to what was left. Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Moving to his brother's still form, he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone." Sasuke whispered. "He left us. Left me."  
"We'll find him again." Itachi said before turning to the rest of the group. "We'll sleep in shifts."

As he went on with more orders, he turned toward the way the group had left. He hoped in vane that they would return but no matter how many times he looked, he never saw them. Be safe, he thought before getting back to work in keeping everyone else calm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It was days later, at least Itachi assumed it was days, before Hinata showed signs of recovering. At one point it had seemed as if the girl would die, but Sakura was determined to keep her alive. Now she was no longer a sickly pale. Her breathing had turned normal and was no longer the single painful gasp every ten seconds.

A few more days found Hinata sitting up and able to talk. Her body was too exhausted to move more then that and so they stayed a bit longer.

Itachi saw that Sasuke was becoming more agitated the longer Naruto was gone from his side. It was like the blonde male had been his brother's security blanket. That without the blonde, Sasuke wasn't the same. Every few hours, Sasuke would come to him and ask if they could leave yet. If they could go and find Naruto. Itachi always told him the same thing and the worry only grew in Sasuke's eyes.

Finally Itachi told them all words they had been wanting to hear. "It's time." Gathering what was left of their camp, they headed after the first group.

X~x~X

Sasuke felt his heart flutter happily the closer they got to Naruto. With each step they took forward, he felt lighter. Soon, he'd see Naruto again and all would be okay. All would be right in his world again. Naruto would make it right.

Tightening his hands on his bag, he moved to walk beside Itachi, sending him a small grateful smile before turning his head forward. "Look!" he pointed when something red caught his attention. Before anyone could respond, he took off running ahead of them, ignoring is brother's orders to stop.

Finally when he got to the red cloth he picked it up. "It's from them. It's from Naruto!" he said turning to show everyone. "They have to be close!"

His excitment seemed to spread as every grinned at one another and waited for Itachi's order to move forward.

"What are we waiting for?" Itachi laughed and once more they were on their way.

X~x~X

Soon they found another cloth, this time a blue one that was held in place by a rock. Bending down, Sasuke picked it up and added it with the red one tied around his wrist. "They went left." he said. "Come on."

After a while of walking, Itachi called a break. Sasuke wanted to protest, but Itachi only told him that they were almost there. With a quiet sigh, Sasuke sat down with everyone else. So far they hadn't seen another cloth anywhere but, Itachi only assumed that because they were on a straight path and he thought that Kabuto and Naruto were saving the cloths for when they were really needed.

Itachi would have liked to have seen another one though. It would let him know that they were okay. That the stories his parents used to tell him about out here weren't real and for some reason the cloths would prove it.

"Can we go now?" Kiba asked as he sat between Shikamaru and Shino. "I think we're all good."

"And we don't want to eat all the food in one go." Neji added in.

"Or water." Hanabi said.

Nodding, Itachi commanded all of them to pack up the camp.

A while later they found another cloth, a green one. Once more Sasuke smiled excitedly as he grabbed it.

"Almost little brother." Itachi told him as he ran a hand through Sasuke's short hair.

X~x~X

Not long after they turned the corner and came to another red cloth. Running to it, Sasuke didn't see the camp until he was almost on top of it. "Itachi! They were...here." He finished quietly as he looked around.

The forgotten crystals lit up the small open space, showing Sasuke bags left forgotten and torn open. He saw claw marks covering the walls and blood. "Itachi!" he screamed turning to his brother. "Itachi!"

"Shh." Itachi placed a hand over his brother's mouth as he took in the camp. So much blood. What happened? Where were the others?

"Look around, find anything that can help us." Kakashi said getting everyone in motion again. As he searched the camp he came to an foul odor. Covering his mouth and nose he moved closer and then cried out as he fell back.

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked moving with the others to come to him. "What happened?"

"Ino... Ino..." Kakashi said unable to get the girl out of his mind. Her blonde hair flowing around her. Her body in a dried puddle of blood. Her body... her body that was half gone leaving only one leg, half her torso, and a portion of her face set in a silent scream of horror. "Don't look!" Kakashi said when Itachi made to go by him. "Don't look."

"Why not? What's wrong with Ino?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"She's dead."

"What?"

"Let's go before... Let's go." Kakashi said. "I don't want to be here."

"But... we have to bury her." Hanabi frowned. "We can't leave her."

"We will." Kakashi said. "Trust me and do as I say."  
"Why?" Sasuke asked. "What's wrong? We've seen death before."

"But not like this." Kakashi said grabbing on to Sakura as she made to go to Ino. "Don't look."

"Let go of me!" She screamed jerking free and running to her friend's body. "I have to... oh god!" she whispered in horror. "Ino..."

"I told you not to look."

X~x~X

Ino rested beside Naruto as they waited for the next plan of action. The crystals were fading. Naruto and Kabuto had left the brighter ones with the other group taking the dimmer ones. It was the least they could have done. Now another was dying out and they only had five more.

"We can combine them." Kimimaro said.

"That won't do anything." Hana answered. "It'll be the same thing."

"We need a way to brighten them." Sora said. "What if we wrap something around a portion of them and force the light to go one way?"

"That could work." Naruto nodded beside her. Ino felt safe because he was there. So long as she held on to him, she'd stay safe. "What do we- did you hear that?" Naruto asked quietly looking around.  
"Yes." Kabuto nodded standing up and shining one crystal around the camp. "It sounded like a..."

"It reminds me of when the rocks would hit against one another when Father used to push the boulders across the village." Tenten said. "Like a scaping noise."

"Let's go." Kabuto said grabbing his bag and throwing Naruto's at him. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I agree." Naruto stood. Ino had to let go of him as she grabbed her own bag. When she bent down she saw it. It's teeth shining and pointed as it growled at her. It shifted showing more of it's dark scale like body before it moved back into the shadow, it's red eyes locked on her.

Screaming, Ino fell against Naruto. It was as if it that was what the thing was waiting for as it attacked, scattering the camp.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled when he fell painfully against the floor.

"Naruto!" she yelled, standing to run to him. As she took one step, the thing came at her, grabbing her around the waist and snapping around her body. With a gasp of pain she watched as Kabuto grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and pulled the stunned blonde away. "Naruto!" She screamed as loud as she could, the darkness taking away her vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Lets go." Itachi ordered softly. "We need to go find the others."  
"But we can't...not like this." Sakura cried. "We have to bury her. We have to..."

"What if whatever did that comes back?" Itachi countered. "We can't risk the rest of us-"

"I won't leave her like this. She needs to be buried so she can move on." Sakura pleaded. "Please don't make us leave her liket his. Please."

"Itachi," Kakashi said meeting the raven's gaze. "She's right."

After a hesitation, Itachi nodded. With Hanabi, Hinata, and Sakura standing watch, Itachi had Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba dig a hole, while he and Kakashi went about wrapping Ino up in one of the blankets they found in one of the torn up bags. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ino was buried beneath the dirt and a pray was whispered to guide her to the next life.

"Gather what we can here, and let's move on." Itachi ordered.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered softly as he knelt by his brother to go through one of the bags left behind, "Do you think Naruto's okay?"

"I hope so Sasuke. I hope so." Itachi said. He wished he could say yes, but he didn't want to make Sasuke believe something only for it to become a lie in the end. "Everyone done?" He asked louder.  
"Yeah." came the soft replies.

"Then lets go."

X~x~X

"Itachi I think we should stop. We've been walking nonstop and my body can't go without sleeping." Kakashi panted tiredly, the others in the same state. The only thing keeping them going was the fear at stopping and dying.

"We need a place to-"

"Hide, I know. But we haven't found any. We need to stop before we all pass out and become easy pickings for those things." Kakashi argued. Without waiting for Itachi to say yes or no, he removed his bag and dropped it on the ground. Without farther thought he followed the bag to the floor. It took a while for the others to quickly follow his lead. Placing the crystals to either end of their group, they huddled together.

So far they had yet to see any more colors of clothes lying about. Itachi could understand why. If he was running for his life, that'll be the last thing on his mind. If he was dead...they weren't dead. They're still alive. They have to be alive. He didn't know the others well, just Naruto, Kabuto and Haku. The others were just faces and names he had seen in the village but they meant very little to him. Haku lived next to his and Sasuke's family. His only living realitve was his brother, but Zabuza was gone now. Kabuto was in his work group. They never saw eye to eye. Arguments were a constant between the two. And Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. The blonde was Sasuke's other half. Two parts of one. One split in half.

Closing his eyes, Itachi told himself he'd rest for a second. Against him, Sasuke was fast asleep. Around them, so was everyone else. He'd sleep a few minutes too. Just a few and then they'd move on.

X~x~X

At the scrape of something against stone, Itachi was instantly awake. Looking around, he found everyone as they were before, all of them obivious to the world around them as they slept on. With a frown, he looked around. When another noise was heard from the direction they had come from, he stilled. "Wake up." he whispered softly to everyone around him. "Wake up."

"Itachi?" Sasuke frowned, eyes fluttering as Itachi continued to shake him. "I'm tired. I want-"

"Sasuke wake everyone up." Itachi whispered frantically, his eyes never leaving the dark cave behind them. Grabbing his bag, he placed it on, making sure to keep a hand on Sasuke.  
"Why-"

"Now!" Itachi hissed softly. Without waiting for his brother to question him, he moved away from Sasuke and began calling the others names.

"Itachi what-"  
"Something is over there." Itachi cut off Kakashi as he kept his gaze on the darkness. "We have to get out of here."

"What's out there?" Sakura whispered fearfully. Hey eyes scanning both sides of the dark cave beyond their crystals.

"I don't know, but we have to leave." Itachi answered. "Gather the crystals and lets move. Leave those that are right there."

"But we need them. What if we stay in here, they can't get us in here." Sakura argued.

"We'll die if we stay here. The crystals are dying." Sasuke said when he noticed some of them were dimmer then others. "Naruto saw it. He saw them fading."

"No, I won-" Sakura stated only to jump when something growled from in front of them. Without thinking, she took off running in the other direction.

"NO! Sakura don't go out there!" Shino shouted as he went after her.

"Shino!" Itachi screamed as the boy passed the crystals.

"AHHHH-" Sakura screamed from the darkness.

"Run!" Shino got out inbetween the snarls and the sounds of tearing flesh. "Ru-"

"Let's go!" Itachi screamed as he pushed Sasuke and Hanabi ahead of him. Without waiting to see if the others were following, he ran down the cave, grasping the crystals as he went by. With the light covering them, whatever was ahead of them screeched in pain before fading away. The noise they made sounding like highpitched laughing or howling. Itachi didn't care. He just wanted to run. When Hanabi turned a corner, he forced Sasuke the same way, keep all three of them together. "Follow Hanabi!" he ordered Sasuke. "Stay with her."

X~x~X

"GO!" Kakashi screamed as he grabbed some crystals and took off after Itachi. With Hinata and Kiba with him, he tried to keep the glowing light, running a head of them, in view but as soon as it turned a few corners it was gone. "This way. Stay with me." Kakashi told the two behind him, both of them holding to the back of his shirt. Moving down one of the tunnels, he hoped Itachi had been through, he gave one of the six crystals to Kiba and one to Hinata, "Keep them on you. Don't take them off." he ordered. Turning them around he tied a crystal to each of their shirts on the back. Making sure they weren't going to fall, he nodded and told Kiba to do the same to him.

"Kakashi I'm scared." Kiba whispered as he shakily did as told.

"So am I," Kakashi answered and took both of the younger two's hands, "Come on."

X~x~X

"Run!" Shikamaru shouted, making sure to keep a crystal shining behind him. In front of him, Neji held his own crystal, leading the way to wherever they could. Behind them, they heard the creatures coming at them. The noises they made, sending chills down their spines. Shikamaru could have sworn they were just beyond the light. Just inches from where the light stopped touching. "Faster!"

"This way!" Neji shouted, turning toward another tunnel. Where were the others? They had followed Kakashi and Itachi but they had lost the latter first. Then Kakashi was gone. Were they alive? Were they dead? "Come-omph!" Neji cried out.

"Ne-Ah!" Shikamaru screamed as he fell into thin air. With a grunt from below him, Shikamaru dazily sat up. Turning to look up toward the hole they had fallen in, he gasped when he saw the oddly shaped creatures trying to get in, but unable to fit through the hole. He couldn't make them out. Just the quick moving shapes that seemed to be one as they slithered, or jumped, over one another.

"Get off." Neji gasped, pushing Shikamaru off of him.

"Do you see that?" Shikamaru asked his friend, his eyes never leaving the hole.

"How do we get out of here?" Neji asked, lifting his crystal, the light never reaching the entrance.

"I don-do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That." Shikamaru whispered as the noise continued to go on. "It's over there." he pointed toward where the rocks formed a wall.

"Do you think it's one of them?" Neji whispered fearfully.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said, holding his crystal in front of him. Slowly he turned the corner and gasped.


End file.
